This invention relates to rear lights for motor vehicles, and more particularly to lights for boat trailers that will be submerged in water. Although marine trailer lights may be waterproof when they are manufactured, during use of the trailers road hazards and wear may break the seal and permit entry of moisture. Also, when a light has been heated up by exposure to the sun while the trailer is parked, sudden immersion of the trailer into cold lake or river water may cause moisture to condense inside of the trailer lights.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved lights for vehicle trailers.
Another object is to provide a vehicle light assembly that includes a rear tail light, a side marker light and a license plate light in a single fixture.
A further object is to provide a combined vehicle light fixture and license plate holder.
Another object is to enable multiple lighting units that have different functions to be attached to a vehicle at the same time.
An additional object is to provide vehicle light fixtures with sealed arrays of LED""s and circuit boards that continue to illuminate when moisture leaks into or condenses in the fixtures.
Another object is to prevent LED""s that illuminate license plates from shining through other lenses used to illuminate other functions.
A further object is to seal multiple arrays of LED""s and their multiple printed circuit control boards into a single module.
Another object is to provide vehicles with a light fixture that has LEDs that shine on specific locations on license plates attached to the vehicles.
Another object is to provide vehicle light fixtures with LEDs and circuit boards that are insulated so as to enable them to continue to function when the seal on a fixture is broken permitting moisture to enter.
Another object is to employ an insulating sealant to bond together the circuit components of a vehicle light fixture.
Another object is to provide a license plate support bracket that connects a license plate to a light fixture in a way that enables LEDs in the light fixture to shine their light beams directly on locations on the license plate that ensures illumination of all license figures imprinted on the plate.
A further object is to provide multi-function trailer light fixtures that are rugged, economical, highly attractive, easy to use and maintain, and which do not possess defects found in similar prior art vehicle lights.
Other objects and advantages of the motor vehicle lights incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.